


in need

by sarawattinechichic



Series: buckytony nonpowerAUs [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Carol Danvers & Tony Stark Friendship, Carol Danvers - Freeform, Feels, Finger Sucking, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes - Freeform, Jealous Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oh My God, Omega Tony Stark, Tags Are Hard, Tony Stark & Sam Wilson Friendship, Young Bucky Barnes, Young Tony Stark, kind a powerbottom, sam wilson - Freeform, they are all friends, they're so lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawattinechichic/pseuds/sarawattinechichic
Summary: When Bucky turned up at Tony's flat in search of someone to play video games with, the last thing he expected was to find Tony this way. Whiny, and petulant. Clingy.In heat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: buckytony nonpowerAUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 414





	in need

"Bucky." Tony said, but it came out more like a whine. He had the door open a crack and was peering out at Bucky. His face was flushed, and a light sheen of sweat covered his skin. 

Bucky's eyes widened in alarm. 

"Tones, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?"

Tony's face turned even redder, which Bucky hadn't thought was possible how red he already was. 

"I'm fine," Tony mumbled. "What are you doing here?"

It takes Bucky a moment to process the question. He'd completely forgotten why he was there. 

"I - uh. I wanted to game, or hang out, or something." He said shrugging. "Where are Rhodey and Carol?"

"Romantic weekend away," Tony replied. "So, um - yeah. Sorry."

Bucky squinted at him. He and Tony weren't the closest in their friend group, but they were certainly good enough friends that Tony's obvious reluctance to let him into the flat was coming off as slightly odd. 

Then the smell hit him. Sweet, but smoky, or burnt. The way creme brulee smelt after being flambeed. 

His face must have changed somehow, because Tony edged the door closed even more, until all that Bucky could see of him was one eye and the side of his cheek.

"You should go!" Tony squeaked - he fucking _squeaked_ \- and Bucky felt something in his gut twist at the unfamiliar sound. He'd always known Tony was an omega, of course, but this fact had been so difficult to reconcile with Tony's usual sardonic, teasing self, that Bucky had mostly just pushed it out of his mind.

Not very omega-like. 

But all of those were just stereotypes, and clearly people could be more than one thing at once, because here Tony was now, looked utterly wrecked and his voice coming out in what Bucky couldn't help but think of as breathy moans. 

"Are you - in heat?" Bucky asked cautiously, even though there was no need to, it was pretty fucking obvious. 

Even in his current state, Tony still managed to roll his eyes at Bucky. 

"No shit, Sherlock." Tony said and most times it would have come across as mocking, but not today. Today it was a petulant whine. Bucky's head spun. 

"Who do you - I mean, do you have someone who usually, uh - helps you?" Bucky asked. 

He should just leave, Tony had told him to, he had no responsibility to do anything for Tony. But he also knew, from having helped out enough omegas in his time, that it could be incredibly suffering to go through it alone. 

Bucky would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't also utterly incapable of walking away when Tony looked - and _smelled_ \- like that. 

"Sometimes Rhodey or Carol, but less so now that they're dating." Tony mumbled, looking down. 

"Sam, recently."

Something inside Bucky clenched at the thought of any of those people - even though they were all his friends as well - laying hands on Tony. Just his alpha instincts kicking in, he said to himself. That's all that was.

"Where, uh - where's Sam?" He asked, trying to sound breezy. "Do you want me to call him over for you?"

Tony grimaced, shook his head. 

"No, he's rushing an assignment," he said.

"Surely you're more important than a stupid assignment." Bucky argued, because of course Tony was and if Sam couldn't see that, he was an idiot. 

But Tony still refused. "He'll drop everything and rush over, I know he will." Tony said. 

"Which is why I can't call him. He's not like, my boyfriend or anything. I can't make him do that."

The word 'boyfriend', for some reason made Bucky squirm. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

"And Rhodey and Carol are away this weekend." Bucky continue for him. 

Tony nodded. "I'll be fine, Buckaroo - really," he mumbled.

He'd always been a bit of a mumbler, slurring his words together, but something about the way his vowel sounds were dragging out now made Bucky feel a pang of worry. 

"Look - you don't have to say yes if you don't want to." Bucky says quickly, before his rational side can catch up with him. "But if you wanted, I could - I could help you."

The way Tony's eyes widen sends a jolt of electricity shooting through Bucky's body. 

"Bucky," he says like he can't believe what he just heard. 

"We don't have to, like - do anything!" Bucky adds, waving his hands in front of him hastily. 

"We could just have a cuddle, or something. I think - I've been told that helps?"

The implication being that he's helped other omegas in this way before. Tony stares at him for a tense moment before he finally, defeatedly, sighs. 

"Okay, fine." He says, as if he's the one doing Bucky a favor. He pulls the door open a little further, steps back to let Bucky in. 

It's been a while since Bucky's been around an omega in heat. The force of Tony's scent nearly overwhelms him as he steps into the flat. If he thought the scent was strong before, it's nothing compared to how overpowering it is once he's actually past the threshold. Bucky clenches his jaw, tries to ignore the coiling in his gut. 

Tony groans, stumbles over to the sofa where he's clearly been lying all day. He hugs one of the cushions to him, curls up into a ball. Bucky shuffles awkwardly over, perches on the edge of the sofa next to him. 

"Does it, um, hurt?" Bucky asks feebly. He knows he's supposed to be more assertive, more forceful - that's what they've always been told alphas are like. And maybe that's what some alphas are like, but Bucky's always felt like he's been trying to live up some archetype that he doesn't feel like he quite fits into. 

"Yeah, it fucking hurts," Tony grumbles. He clenches his hands into fists, twists round to peer up at Bucky. 

If Bucky's not anything like the stereotypical alpha, Tony's not anything like the stereotypical omega. Definitely not in any other way. Even in heat, even in pain, Tony still looks defiant, is still sassing Bucky. 

Bucky reaches out a hesitant hand, smooths down Tony's fringe. It elicits a soft moan from him. Bucky shivers. Slowly laces his fingers into Tony's hair, combs it back, rakes his fingers along his scalp.

"Where does it hurt?" He asks softly. 

Tony has his eyes closed now. He bites his lip, tilts his head back, and it shouldn't look so appealing, but it does. 

"Inside." Tony mumbles. "Feels like knives inside me. Hot knives. Like fire."

Bucky licks his lips. "What helps?" He asks, dragging his hands down the side of Tony's face, cupping his jawline. So sharp, like he's been cut from marble. He's pretty much always thought Tony was good-looking, of course - he'd have to be blind not to see that - but has he always been this _pretty?_

"I don't know." Slurs Tony, turning and bumping his nose into Bucky's hand. His eyes are still closed. 

"Smell - you smell good."

Desire rockets into Bucky's core. "Yeah?" He mumbles back. 

Sliding his other hand down to Tony's waist, which makes Tony moan and stretch slightly. His shirt rides up, exposes a sliver of smooth, soft skin. Bucky lets his fingers dance against Tony's skin. He's shocked by its burning heat. 

"What else?"

Tony makes a petulant whine in the back of his throat. He's always been a little more reserved, reticent, but now that turns into something like coyness, and it's driving Bucky insane. 

"Just - I don't know, hold me?" He says, like it's a question. "Sam would hold me."

The mention of Sam is like a vice on Bucky's lungs. His fingers clench into the flesh on Tony's waist, making his eyes open and drawing out a soft whimper. 

"Let's not talk about Sam." He says, through gritted teeth. 

There's a glint in Tony's eyes. "You don't like it?" He asks, cocking his head to the side. Nudging his cheek into Bucky's hand, urging him to continue combing his fingers through his hair. 

"I didn't say that." Bucky grumbles. "I just - don't want to talk about anyone else right now."

Tony pushes himself up onto his hands, looks at Bucky like he's studying him. 

"Because he's another alpha?"

Bucky can tell, can tell from the small smirk that quirks at the corner of Tony's lips, that he's being goaded. But he can't help it, can't help the rage that coils inside him. 

"Maybe." Bucky replies, watching in almost a haze as Tony leans over, dips his head into the crook of Bucky's neck, breathes him in. 

"You smell good, Buckaroo." Tony says, and Bucky can feel his lips moving against his skin. Can feel the heat of his breath. He slides his hands under Tony's shirt, presses his palms into his skin. 

"As good as Sam?" Bucky asks grumpily. 

Tony chuckles lightly. Bucky can feel his lips curling into a smile. "Better. Bucky - you smell better," he murmurs into Bucky's neck. Shuffles around so he can swing his slim legs into Bucky's lap, snakes his arms round Bucky's waist. 

Bucky's heart is pounding even as he slowly lets himself relax around Tony, his arms wrapped around the boy's small frame. He wants to tell himself that it's normal, the way he's feeling - any alpha would feel the same around an omega in heat. But he's been around plenty of omegas in heat. It makes him aroused, and tense with desire, sure. This time though, this time is different. He's never felt so wildly nervous before. 

"Do you feel better?" Bucky asks, trying to remind himself what he's here for. Just to help a friend out.

Tony makes a murmur of acknowledgment. "Much better. Thanks Bucky," he says. And then he nips at the sensitive bit of skin at the curve of Bucky's neck. 

Despite being alpha himself, Bucky makes a small yelp of surprise. 

"Tony." He says, and he means for it to be in a warning tone, but it comes out like a whine, and what the _fuck,_ which of them is the omega in heat now? 

Tony pulls back, chewing on his bottom lip as he looks at Bucky. His gaze flicks down, like he can't quite bear to look Bucky in the eye. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I don't mean to take advantage."

"What?" Tony looks like he's around to clamber off his lap, so Bucky winds his arms around him in a sort of panicked grab. "No, don't be sorry - I just - I'm the one who doesn't want to take advantage."

This makes Tony frown, but he doesn't look angry, just - kind of grumpy and cute. 

"Don't be stupid," he huffs. "You're not taking advantage."

Then Tony climbs off Bucky, standing up. Bucky suddenly wants to cry, he feels like he's messed this all up, and now Tony's upset, and all he'd wanted to do was make him feel better.

"Tony." He starts to say, but Tony interrupts him, like he hadn't even noticed Bucky speaking. 

"Can we go to the bedroom?" Tony asks, but it doesn't sound like a question. 

Bucky gapes at him. "Bedroom?"

Tony runs his tongue slowly along his lips. 

"Yeah." He says, shrugging. "It's not - it's not comfortable here. Let's just go and lie down."

"Lie down?" Bucky repeats. Why can't he make his own words? 

"Yeah - if you want to, that is." Tony blinks down at him, reaches out, runs his fingers through Bucky's hair. Their eyes lock, and when Tony speaks again, his voice is low, raspy. " _Alpha_."

Bucky very nearly passes out on the spot. "Yeah, okay." He says, staggers to his feet and lets Tony lead him into the bedroom. He tries to remind himself that he's the fucking alpha here, for crying out loud. But whatever they are, whatever they're supposed to be, Bucky knows - he isn't the one in charge here. 

Tony's bedroom is dark, the curtains drawn, but he doesn't bother opening them or turning on the lights. Just crawls into his bed, wrapping the covers around him. He peers up at Bucky. 

"Bucky," he whines. "Come here."

And of course, Bucky is helpless to resist. He slips in next to Tony, pulls the covers up around both of them. 

"Just a cuddle." Bucky says, but he doesn't really believe it himself. 

"Just a cuddle." Tony agrees. Bucky can't tell if he means it or not. Then he turns around, wriggles himself back against Bucky so they're pressed flush against each other. 

"Spoon me?"

Bucky wraps his arms around Tony, buries his nose into the back of his neck. Breathes his scent in deeply - the warm, smoky, burnt smell that's somehow still so thick and sweet. 

"Tony," he murmurs. "You smell nice too."

Tony lets out such a low whine at this that Bucky can feel something stirring deep in his gut. 

"Find your own compliments." Tony grumbles, but he's twisting about in Bucky's arms, tugging on his hands like he wants Bucky to tighten his grip on him, and so Bucky complies.

"You feel nice," Bucky corrects compliantly. And then something wild, and bold, surges up in him, and he sticks out his tongue and touches the tip against the nape of Tony's neck. Licks a swift swipe up along his skin. 

"And you taste nice." He breathes, pressing himself back into Tony, whispering into his ear. 

He feels a shiver course through Tony, and it makes him powerful. 

This really wasn't how Bucky had expected his afternoon to turn out when he'd arrived at the flat in search of someone to play video games with. But he's not complaining. Tony's warm, his body moulding perfectly into his embrace, and he's tilting his head back to give Bucky better access his neck, exposing a long, slender tract of skin just begging to be marked. Bucky dips his head down, sucks greedily on one spot, grazes his teeth against Tony's skin, softly at first, then harder - until he manages to draw out a whimper, until he makes Tony squirm against him. 

Bucky can feel his cock stirring, semi-hard, twitching in his jeans. He has a feeling he knows where this is going, but he doesn't know if this is what Tony wants. So he tries not to think about it. But then Tony's deliberately - he thinks - grinding his hips backwards into him, and all rational thought flies out of Bucky's mind. 

"Tony," he groans. "What are you doing?"

Tony hums lightly, arches his back, sending sparks of electricity shooting through Bucky's groin. 

"Stretching." He purrs, faux-innocently.

"Bullshit." Bucky grumbles, sliding his hands to Tony's hips. Clutching on to him tightly, holding him in place, so he can push his hips forward, against the curve of Tony's butt. So that he knows, without a doubt, that Tony can feel how hard he is. 

"You know what you're doing."

There's a silence for a short, but tense moment. Bucky can hear the heavy inhale and exhale of Tony's breath. Then Tony reaches back, places his hand over Bucky's, where it's resting on his hip. Gently interlaces their fingers, tugs Bucky's hand forward around his waist. Slides it down across his hip crease. Presses Bucky's palm against the very obvious erection straining against his sweatpants. 

"Yeah." Tony breathes, physically melting back into Bucky. "I know."

Bucky swallows tightly. His entire mouth has gone dry. Tony removes his hand, leans back and tangles his fingers in Bucky's hair. Bucky wraps his hand around Tony's dick, grips it firmly. 

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks. He can't help but worry. Which is stupid, because he's done this for - and with - so many omegas before, and he's never been worried. But he's suddenly afraid. Afraid of messing something up that he hadn't even realized was there before. 

"I'm _in heat_." Tony says, and Bucky can hear the mild annoyance in his voice. "But I haven't lost my mind. I know what I'm doing. I know what I want."

Bucky has to suppress a smile at that. Of course, even in his needy, desperate state, Tony still manages to find a way to be snarky. 

"Fine." He says grinning, pulling at Tony so he turns around. 

Tony seems to hesitate then, looks suddenly so small and fragile in his arms, peering up at him. 

"You don't have to do this for me. You know, Bucky?" He mumbles. 

And the thought that he's doing this _for Tony_ makes Bucky almost laugh. 

"I'm not doing anything for you." He teases, swinging himself over Tony, leaning down over him. 

"I want this."

He studies Tony's face, clearly flushed even in the dimly-lit room. Pupils dilated, eyes hooded as they gaze hungrily up at him. Lips slightly parted, tongue poking out every so often to moisten them. Bucky runs his fingers through Tony's fringe, gently, delicately - at first. Then he fists his hand in Tony's hair, tugs back gently so it tilts Tony's chin up towards him. Desire swells up inside him. 

"I want _you_."

Tony's breaths are coming hot and heavy now, his chest rising and falling. He arches against the bed, hands clutching at the sheets. 

"Bucky," he whines. 

"No," Bucky says. He tightens his grip on Tony's ~~fluffy~~ hair. 

" _Alpha_."

The whimper - of pain, of pleasure, of want, Bucky isn't sure - that tears its way out of Tony is almost depraved. 

"Alpha," Tony repeats. He sounds choked up, reaches up for Bucky, hands tugging insistently at the hem of his shirt. "Alpha, please."

Bucky sits up, leans back on his heels, and pulls his shirt off. Tony tries to sit up with him, hands already stretching out towards his abs, but Bucky places a hand on Tony's chest, presses him back down. Slides his hand up, pushes his thumb against Tony's lower lip. Whining even more desperately now, Tony's tongue flicks out against Bucky's thumb. Bucky lets Tony suck his thumb into his mouth. His fingers clench around the side of Tony's neck when he feels Tony's tongue swirl around his knuckle. 

"Tell me what you want." 

Tony sucks hard, his cheeks hollowing out as he looks up at Bucky, eyes dark and blazing with desire. When he parts his lips, Bucky pulls his thumb out, and a thin trail of spittle follows, decorating Tony's chin. 

"Kiss me." Tony says, breathlessly. 

So Bucky leans down, one on the side of Tony's face tilting his chin up to meet him, the other pressed into the bed by the side of Tony's head. Their lips have barely touched when already Tony's opening his mouth, and he tastes so fucking _sweet_ and nothing like what Bucky would have imagined. His tongue is warm, and wet, and insistent. Bucky sucks it into his mouth, bares his teeth just the slightest bit. Tony moans, squirms beneath him, then reaches his hands down, starts fumbling with the buckle of Bucky's belt. 

Bucky breaks the kiss - Tony whines at this - and climbs off, already undoing his belt and jeans. 

"Take off your clothes," he orders. 

It's almost unbelievable, the fact that this is what makes Tony suddenly coy again. 

"Bucky." Tony whines, looking down. His lashes, long and dark, rest against his cheek. His lips are red, and full. Swollen. Slick with spit - some of which trails down his chin. 

"Take them off." Bucky says again, more firmly. 

Tony licks his lips, eyes locked with Bucky's as he slowly, purposefully, peels his shirt off himself. 

Bucky shoves his jeans down, steps out of them. Stands by the bed in his boxers, reaches down to grip his own dick through the fabric. Slides his hand up and down slowly as he watches Tony, who's dropping his shirt on the bed, then shimmying out of his sweatpants. 

"Boxers too." Bucky says sharply, nodding towards the last item of clothing remaining on Tony's body. On his smooth, tan, marble-like body. 

They keep their eyes locked on each other's as Tony hooks his fingers into the waistband, raises his hips, slides his boxers down past his hips. Then he's kicking his boxers off one ankle, then the other, and finally lying back, propped up on his elbows, looking expectantly at Bucky. 

Bucky lets his eyes trail down the length of Tony body, slender, and lithe, toned and taut. He feels his cock twitch appreciatively, quickly tugs his own boxers down. 

"You look good." He hums, climbing back onto the bed. Tony beams, glowing from the praise. 

He sits up, reaches out for Bucky, but Bucky gently shoves him back. Licks his way down the plane of Tony's stomach, sucks a hickey into his hip. All the while one hand slides up Tony's leg, up his calf, then fingers grazing against the back of his knee, before tracing their way along his inner thigh. When his fingers arrive at their destination, he's gratified to find that Tony is already slick, dripping wet for him. 

Tony groans, raspy and needy, as Bucky's fingers circles his entrance. 

"Bucky." Tony pleads, eyes fluttering shut as he arches his back, grinds his hips towards Bucky desperately. 

"Please - Bucky..."

"Please what?" Bucky asks, smirking. He licks an intentionally, torturously, slow path up the shaft of Tony's dick. Pointedly avoiding the sensitive tip. Then he pushes one finger into Tony, again with exquisite slowness. Stops at the first knuckle. Tony's eyes fly wide open. 

"Bucky." Tony exhales breathily, begging, twisting his hips, trying to drive himself down against Bucky's hand, but Bucky presses his other hand into his hip, holds him down. 

"Bucky, please - please - _alpha_." Tony pleads. He sounds like he's on the brink of tears. 

Bucky feels such a powerful surge of fondness, and he can't tell if it's just his alpha instincts, or if it's something more. But what he does know is that he would do anything - anything in the world - to make Tony feel good right now. 

So he tightens his hold on Tony's hip, and in one swift motion, pushes the rest of his finger in. The gasp that escapes Tony is worth it, worth everything, worth the wait.

"Bucky. Bucky, oh gosh!" Tony whimpers. 

He tries to move his hips, but Bucky is still holding him down. Tony throws his head back into the pillow, lets out a scream of frustration. 

Bucky pulls his finger out, and it slides out so easily, Tony's so slick. Then he adds another finger, slipping without resistance all the way down to the knuckle. He can feel Tony clenching around him, wonder how that would feel around his dick. But that's not a thought for now. For now, he has a whimpering omega to take care of. He curls his fingers up, and Tony spasms in his grasp, throws his arm across his face and digs his teeth into his forearm. 

"Bucky - alpha, alpha - _my alpha_." Tony begs. _My alpha_. Bucky's heart clenches.

"What do you want, babydoll?" Bucky murmurs.

Tony props himself up on his elbows shakily. His neck, his chest, his tan skin - it's all faintly splotched pink. 

"More, more - Bucky, please."

"More?" Bucky purrs, eyes locked on Tony's as he slides a third finger in, basks in the way he can make Tony squirm against his hand so easily. 

"Like this?"

Tony lets out a long, drawn-out whine, petulant and needy.

"No - I mean, _yes_ , but - fuck - no." Tony stammers, stumbling over his words. He digs his teeth into his lower lip, fists his hands in the sheets. 

"I want you, Buckaroo. _Please_ \- I need you." His eyes bore into Bucky. "I need my alpha."

Even if Bucky had wanted to tease more, he wouldn't have been able to hold up against that. He pulls out of Tony, his fingers sticky and wet. 

"My beautiful omega." Bucky murmurs, swinging one leg over Tony so he's straddling him, kneeling over him. Makes sure Tony's watching him, before taking his fingers, dripping with Tony's slick, into his mouth. There's the faintest hint of sweetness, tinged with the sweat sheening his own skin. But the sweetest thing is that the way Tony's eyes widen, watching Bucky taste him. 

"I was right - you taste good," Bucky says. He rubs his other thumb against Tony's lip. 

"Do you want a taste?"

Tony opens his mouth, licks his tongue out, pleading evident in his eyes. Bucky leans down over him, and their erections are rubbing against each other's stomachs, and the friction is driving Bucky mad, but he focuses on delivering his fingers into Tony's mouth. Obediently, compliantly, Tony takes him into his mouth, sucks hard. 

"Don't you taste good?" Bucky asks. 

Without stopping his fervent sucking, or the way his tongue's curling up along the length of Bucky's fingers, Tony makes a murmur in the back of his throat, and nods eagerly.

Bucky smiles, presses his fingers down into Tony's tongue, forces his mouth open. 

"You're so good," he praises. 

Tony blinks at him, his lashes curtaining his eyes, his mouth hanging open, tongue wet and hot and plump underneath Bucky's fingers. 

With his other hand, Bucky arranges himself at Tony's entrance, not once taking his eyes from Tony's face. God, he looks so beautiful - hair ruffled, face flushed and glowing with sweat. Spit mixed with his own slick, shiny and wet, on his lips and on his chin. Eyes bright beneath hooded lids, watching Bucky, desperate, wanting, but also waiting. 

When Bucky finally, finally pushes himself into Tony, it's hard to believe but it's even more incredible than he could have expected. Tony's so fucking hot, and dripping wet, and clenching around him, it's like Bucky can feel his heartbeat pulsing for him. And the breathless moan that reverberates out of Tony's chest - Bucky grunts, drags his hand out of Tony's mouth so he can hold on to his hips. 

"My alpha." Tony moans desperately, his legs wrapping around Bucky's back, pulling him ever closer, ever deeper. 

"My alpha, my alpha." His head falls back, his eyes fall shut. 

Bucky buries his face into Tony's neck, thrusting into him slowly at first, then quicker - even though he wants to keep it slow, wants to drag out this sweet, blessed moment for as long as possible. He sinks his teeth into the skin at the curve of Tony's neck. Reaches one hand down between them, wraps it up and down, vaguely in time with his thrusts, but then again, not really, he's so out of it, can barely focus on anything. 

Not that it matters, because Tony's still whimpering, and wriggling about beneath him, hands tangling in his hair, murmurs of 'Bucky' mixed with 'my alpha', and god - Bucky doesn't think he'll ever get sick of Tony calling him that. 

Then Tony whimpers are getting more breathy, more desperate. His grip on Bucky tighter, more insistent. 

It's not long before Tony's coming undone, and Bucky can feel the wetness between them, pooling on Tony's belly. But more than that - he can feel the way Tony clenches around him, suddenly, so incredibly, impossibly tightly, then a wave of rapid, rhythmic pulses that sends Bucky over the edge, abruptly, despite himself, despite how hard he's tried to hold on. 

Bucky collapses on top of Tony. They're both a mess, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters in the orgasmic haze that's settled around them. 

"Bucky." Tony whispers softly, in Bucky's ear. 

Bucky doesn't move, but he angles his head slightly so he can see Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, it's back to Bucky now, is it?" He teases, grinning lightly. 

Tony rolls his eyes, but he's smiling as well. He leans forward, kisses Bucky gently on the tip of his nose. 

"My alpha," he breathes and Bucky's heart stops. 

"My omega," he replies. 

Not daring to think about what they're saying, pushing all of that out of his mind. Just a figure of speech. Doesn't mean anything. Even though he never called any of the other omegas he's slept with ' _his_ omega'. He wonders if Tony calls anyone else 'his alpha'. The thought makes Bucky irrationally angry. 

"Better than Sam?" He asks, trying to sound as light-hearted as possible. 

But Tony frowns. "Let's not talk about Sam," he says. 

He tips Bucky off, rolls onto his side so that they're facing each other. 

"Thank you - for helping me out."

Bucky can feel something closing up between them again, and a sense of panic explodes within him. He reaches one hand for Tony's hip, leans forward to press a firm kiss against his lips. 

"Wasn't just helping you out." Bucky replies. "But if you ever need someone to _not_ help you out again..." he trails off. 

A cheeky glint returns to Tony's eyes. "I'll be sure not to call anyone else," he completes the thought. _Except you_. The unsaid words hangs in the air between them. 

Bucky trails his fingers along the side of Tony's cheek. 

"I want to do this again." Bucky says. "When can we do this again?"

Tony hums contemplatively. Licks his lips as a devious grin breaks across his face. 

"Depends," he murmurs.

"When's your rut?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently drinking a tea. It's called holy tea. Y'all want some?


End file.
